


Wild Lights

by FluffyFluffins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Multi, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyFluffins/pseuds/FluffyFluffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction Stripper AU Fan Fiction. Scarlett is turning 18 and her best friend Nina has the perfect surprise that can end either very badly or very well. A birthday present to my best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scarlett's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own any male character in this story. Particularly those in One Direction. But that may be because they have not been honored to meet me. And I have no idea if they would act like this. I am not a directioner nor did I research their behavior. This is a birthday present to weena_styles. What has my life come to? Please enjoy.

Ding-dong-ding-dong-dun. The inviting, melodic doorbell rang to Nina's and my apartment. 

Nina had been my friend for years. Now that we moved away from our hometowns we decided to live together for college in a big city, in another country, on another continent. Luckily, her loving parents are rich enough to pay rent for a partially furnished apartment for us, and sends her money for food while we have jobs at a family owned café. London, although very beautiful from our great view in our shitty apartment, is way different than Modesto, and can be scary when lost (although British accents aren't very threatening.)

This morning she woke me up by jumping on my bed singing, "Happy Birthday! You're finally legal!" And blew her red Hawk Nelson kazoo as a makeshift party horn. Tonight Nina had said she had planned something fun (and expensive) for me as I turned 18. So, I was getting ready curling my pale blonde hair when the doorbell rang. 

"I'LL GET IT!" screamed Nina from another room followed by the sound of heavy, quick footsteps of her heels. 

"Oh, hey Grace," Nina greeted chirpily after she opened the door.

"Hey Nina, happy birthday Scarlett!" She congratulated with her annoyingly cute British accent. 

"Thanks Grace," I replied leaving the bathroom.

"I brought you a cinnamon bun and your gift," she said knowingly that my all-time favorite food was cinnamon rolls.

"Aw, thanks you didn't have to get me anything. But I'll take the cinnamon bun."

"Haha, thought so," she said placing her down on table, starting to hand me the bun.

"No, no. If you eat that it'll go straight to your gut and that dress is so tight, everyone will see," Nina explained while examining my sparkly silver dress.

"But-"

"Nope," she cut me off popping the 'p'.

"Alright then," Grace started, "shall we head out now?"

"Yeah. Now's good. Do you have the stuff?" Nina question. 

"Yeah." 

Nina proceeded to pull two scarves out of the top of her red cutout dress, and stalked towards me quickly. She swiftly grabbed both my hands and tied them behind my back. Grace handed her what I believe are earplugs, and they were soon stuffed in my ears. I wimpishly struggled as she got the other scarf and tied it around my eyes. I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me out of the apartment, down the elevator, out of the building, building and into what I'm guessing is the back seat Grace's car. Someone put on my seat belt and we were off to Nina's secret location. After a seemingly long car ride, another hand grabbed my arm and guided me out of the car, and into a building with lights and vibrations. 

My eyes adjusted to the dark room lit by dim and bright neon lights after I was freed from the scarf around my eyes. It was definitely a strip club. Still standing in the entry hall, Grace untied my wrists Once they were freed, I took out the plugs in my ear. 

"What the fuck, Nina?!" I whisper-yelled at her as she smiled sweetly.

"Happy birthday, Scar," she replied nicely using her adorable puppy-dog face. 

"Ugh," I sighed as a cute blonde guy in a naval sailor costume comes up to us smiling.

"Good evening, ladies," he started with a surprising Irish accent, "I'm Niall, and I'm here to help you enjoy your night."

"Hi Niall, I'm Nina and I pre-reserved a private room for birthday girl here on my left," she said as Niall's eyes fell on her and sort of lit up, "so if you can show us there, that'd be great."

"Uh yeah sure, just le-let me check with the uh manager's file, and I'll send you there. If you could wait right here," he finally got out, stumbling on his words.

"Sure," Nina and Grace replied as he walked a bit down the hall into a room on the left.

"He likes you," Grace teased Nina.

"He's a stripper, he's pretending to take interest in me so I can spend my entire paycheck on him," she rebutted coldly.

"No fair Nina, it's my birthday," I joked with her.

"Stop," Nina said warningly, while glaring at us right before Niall came back with a big smile on his face. 

"Okay, Nina I'm sorry to be a bother, but I'm gonna have to see some identification," he said sounding a bit rehearsed as Nina's eyes widened at the need of an I.D. She was still 17 and would be for the next 9 months. Hopefully she had her fake I.D.

"Yeah, here."

He checked the card and handed it back to her. She sighed heavily and mumbled something along the lines of thank you Jesus. 

"Oh, and I'm sorry to tell you, but Zayn is unable to make it tonight, but I'd be happy to fill in for him."

"Aw, that's fine you don't have to."

"I can do it, no charge," he insisted happily. 

"Um, okay then."

"Great. Follow me and I'll show your private room."

He led us down the hall, into the main room, to the hall on the right, and to the second room on the left. The whole room seemed more intimate. It had a red couch with two small glass tables on its sides and two red chairs on the side of the tables. There was a mini stage similar to the one in the main room with two poles on the sides and a curtain on the left side as an entrance for the performers. It had a light masculine scent that I liked. I took a seat on the chair closest to the door and Grace and Nina sat on the couch.

"Can I get you girls anything to drink?" Niall asked.

"We'll have a bottle of pink champagne and three waters, please." Nina ordered for us.

"Sounds great. I'll have Linus bring it you in just a few moments. Don't miss me too much," He joked exiting the room.

"Won't have to try hard," Nina threw back.

"Nice going Nina, you probably shattered his feeling box. Now he's probably crying," I feigned care after he left the room.

"Pink champagne, Nina? Isn't that a bit girly," Grace complained.

"No it's not," she argued, "and chances are the other guys will throw themselves at you, Scar."

"Chances are its so the get paid extra, Mufasa," Grace snorted after I said that. 

The bartender came in and brought our drinks and said, "The show should be here shortly."

"Thank you, Linus." Nina replied.

A few minutes passes and we were sipping our champagne, Grace and I secretly thanking Nina for her choice in drink, when three guys came through the curtain on the stage. There was Niall, still dressed in his navy costume, and there were two other very hot guys. One had light brown hair, bright blue eyes, defined cheekbones, and a nice ass in his marine corp costume. The other had dark brown curly hair, green eyes, full, pouty lips, and he was very tall in his army costume. They were all three very attractive, but I just wanted the brunettes and left Niall for Nina. Aw Niall and Nina that sounds so cute. The curly haired one introduced themselves as Harry and Louis. And then they started.

The two brunettes grabbed their pole with one hand dropping down into a squat position with both hands behind their head gripping the pole. They brought their hands down to their legs rubbing them down to their knees and spreading their legs only to slowly stand back up. They slowly circled the pole grabbing it and tilting their head back. Then they ripped their costumes off to reveal tattooed bodies and tiny thong-like undies.

I shifted, getting comfortable so I could enjoy the show. But how comfortable are you supposed to be when you are getting your first strip show that is private on top of that.

They worked every muscle they had, grinding and circling his hips to the beat of the song. Louis licked his lips and swung a leg to around the pole placing his hand high and slowly circling down, then pressing his body against the pole and throwing his head back and Harry mirrored him. As the first song ended, the next song came on and Harry and his made their way to my lap, straddling my hips with Louis on my right side and Niall on my left next to Nina. 

"What's your name blondie?" Harry whispered in my ear as he grinded down on my lap.

"S-Scarlett." Louis chuckled at my stutter. 

"That's hot."

I blushed profusely, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks all the way down to my chest. I wasn't used to having guys wearing close to nothing complimenting me. Guys wearing close to nothing, I was a huge supporter of water polo. Guys complimenting me, I had an ex-boyfriend. But together... that only happened like once before this. Excuse me if I was awkward, but I'm new to this.

They continued their dance until the song ended. A new sexier song came on when Harry and Louis leaned down on each side of my face and Harry whispered in my ear, "Hey babe, you look great in that dress," his voice was deep and his breath tickled my ear, "but I think you'd look better in your birthday suit."

Louis' breath on my face cooled the redness that continued to form on my cheeks. He leaned down and asked "Do you want to prove us right?"

I squealed on the inside, and maybe a bit on the outside too. I nodded repeatedly unable to speak.

"Great. Our place or yours?" Harry asked.

"Mine," I managed to squeak out as I nervously imagined all the things that can go wrong going home alone with two guys.

"Nice we'll meet you out front in a few minutes," Louis said while backing up headed for the curtain they entered from.

"And I'll call the taxi," Harry said following Louis.

Once they exited the room completely I screamed in excitement, forgetting that Niall was still in the room while Nina and Grace laughed at me.

"I'm guessing this means the show is wrapping up short," Niall said with laughter in his voice.

"Yeah kinda pointless when birthday girl is having an even more special party," Nina winked at me.

"Well, I can still give you-"

"No thanks," Nina cut him off smiling.

"Okay. Well, ladies if you want anything, just tell me," he looked at Nina then turned to me, "And have a happy birthday."

"Thanks, I will," I said with determination as I got up.

"You look like a hungry tiger," Grace laughed at my face.

"Shut up," I started with wannabe epicness, "I'm the one who's getting some tonight."

"Well, I'm out." Niall said before leaving quickly.

"Scar, warning, if I hear anything weird going on in your room, I'm coming in." Nina warned jokingly although she was serious.

"I'll be fine. Like you said they'll through themselves at me," she smirked at my reference to what she said earlier.

"Okay, sweetie. Have fun and don't get pregnant. Grace and I are gonna stick around town for a while." 

"Later, BITCHES!" I screamed as I walked out of the room.

"MAYBE!" Nina yelled back.

I walked out to the front of the building. Tonight was actually very pretty out. The stars were actually visible in the city. I stared out into the sky, waiting, for a few minutes before I heard a pair of footsteps come my way. I turned to see Harry and Louis walking towards me with sexy smiles.

"The taxi should be here soon." Louis informed before I awkwardly nodded.

"So babe when did you come over here to London?" Harry asked.

"Um, I came here a couple months ago with Nina for college," I awkwardly explained.

"Your friend in the red dress?" Louis asked.

"The harsh one Niall thought was cute?" Harry questioned.

"Yup. That's the one," I laughed.

Then the taxi cab came up, and even the alcohol I consumed couldn't stop the nerves or butterflies I felt. Harry slid in first, then me, closely followed by Louis. The taxi man asked where we were headed and I told him my apartment address. Louis leaned over to my ear and started nibbling on my earlobe and licking my ear shell. Harry started kissing my jawline and down towards my neck. I tilted my head back exposing more skin. He took that as an invitation to start sucking on my throat while Louis started nibbling on my jaw. I gasped in a sharp breath when Harry found an especially sensitive area. I felt Louis chuckle against my neck while Harry went further down onto my collarbones. Louis moved up my neck to my lips. He first gently pressed his lips against mine, kissing me slowly. His lips were very soft and slightly moist. Then I kissed back. He parted his lips and softly swept his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth to him, his tongue quickly entering my mouth licking everywhere. Our tongues danced together in a fight for dominance before I gave up, letting his tongue completely invade my mouth.

We finally pulled away when we were in desperate need of air. I faced forward gasping for breath when I noticed the old taxi driver's dark brown eyes watching intensely. I quickly nudged both boys away from me embarrassed to be watched. They both caught on and chuckled a bit. Neither one looked embarrassment, must have been the whole being a stripper thing. The rest of the ride was dull and awkward, yet I still anticipated what was to come.

We pulled up in front of the apartment building and Harry paid the pervy driver. I led them into the lobby of the building and into the elevator. Once we were in, I put in my floor number, and they started attacking my neck again. They smelled very sexy and manly. I couldn't wait to get in bed with them. The elevator ding-ed and we immediately stumbled out, with me only sort of leading them towards my place. I started getting my keys out, and had a difficult time putting it into the lock, but we finally entered. They followed me to my bedroom continuing towards the bed, while I closed and locked the door behind me.

Louis and Harry were standing by each side of my bed when I climbed on, both joining me. I was sitting with my legs curled underneath me when Harry took my jaw in his palm and started kissing me. It was intense, his plump lips moved with mine in a way that showed our desperation for more. Louis kept his mouth busy by sucking and nipping at my neck and collarbone, and his hands busy unzipping my dress. I started tugging at Harry's t-shirt, and he broke the kiss to take it off. Louis tried to pull my dress down once the straps had fallen off my shoulders, but to no avail. I giggled then helped him by lifting my hips and extending my legs, kicking off my heels once the dress was discarded in the room. I pulled the shirt off Louis' torso, and pulled him into a kiss. Harry's large hands began cupping and kneading my breasts through my bra. My hands traveled from Louis' cheek down across my bed sheets to Harry's belt. I carefully unbuckled it, breaking the kiss to undo Louis' pant button and zipper. Harry unclasped my strapless bra, it ungracefully fell into my lap, while Louis pulled his pants off. Harry quickly did the same, pulling down boxer briefs along with the sweatpants. His cock was huge and hard, it sent even more waves of arousal to my core. Louis' hand ran down my side, over my front to my panties, rubbing me slowly feeling my wetness.

"You're all wet for us, huh." Louis teased.

Harry pulled down my panties, with my help, going down with them. He licked along my slit, making me whine for more. He spread my legs more and finally licking my clit eliciting a moan from me. He sucked on it a bit before plunging his tongue into my tight heat. He fucked me with his tongue. As I felt myself near climaxing, his mouth was gone, making a whine escape my mouth. Louis pulled me on top of him, with me straddling him, hovering over his condom covered dick.

He whispered to me sexily, "You ready?"

I nodded as I lowered myself down, his cock entering me slowly. As I felt his dick fully inside me, I rested my head on his right shoulder, letting myself adjust to his thickness, while feeling Harry's breath on my left ear. After a while I started bouncing up and down, creating a slow pace. I started speeding up when I got used to it, moaning and earning grunts from Louis. I went faster and faster, his shaft hitting all the right places, as Harry's hand snaked down my torso to rub my clit. I continued, feeling myself near an orgasm, and held him down so I can finish. We both came moaning loudly, all sweaty and out of breath, collapsing onto the bed.

"Don't I get a go," Harry chuckled while rolling on a condom.

He leaned down to kiss my neck in a particularly sensitive area, and I quickly answered, "Isn't that why you're here?"

"I suppose it is," he said while pulling me onto his dick.

His cock penetrated me swiftly, making me gasp at the feeling of the stretch. He rested his head on my left shoulder as he immediately helped me start bouncing on his dick at a moderate pace. His hips thrust up when I went down, making him plunge deeper into me. He leant forward even more, changing the angle of his cock to always rub against the right places. I started moaning at the new angle bouncing faster as hips moved in opposite sync creating more friction. I felt hot all over my body, being fucked by two hot guys within minutes of each round, best birthday ever. As we neared our climax, Louis' helped get me off by rubbing my oversensitive clit. I came screaming before Harry, but he continued to fuck me through it, making it seem like it lasted forever until he finally came.

He gently pushed me down on the bed and slowly pulled out of me, leaving an empty feeling. He took off the condom, tied it, and through it in the trash can by my bed. He rolled next to me and Louis did the same on my other side. I was completely blissed out and tired. It took me seconds to fall asleep next to warm, sexy guys that were good at fucking.

I woke up the next morning in my bed alone. I had expected it, especially because it was a threesome and it would be awkward to get breakfast together. I turned over and saw a note on my nightstand, I picked it up and it read, 'Thanks, Harry and Louis'. Well, better than just an empty bed. My stomach began growling, so I got up to feed the monster in the kitchen.

"Good, you're up. I was beginning to think the screams I heard last night was the sound of you being murdered," Nina greeted from behind hot cocoa sitting at the kitchen table, dressed nicely.

"Ha," I sarcastically laughed, "thanks for taking me out last night. It was an experience."

"Yeah, I heard," she bluntly replied with a disgusted look on her face, "soooo, I'm gonna go out for brunch today if it's okay to leave you alone.

"Of course it's okay to leave me alone, I've been an adult as of yesterday, duh. And who the fuck are you going out to brunch with?"

"Ummmmmm," she awkwardly extended, getting pink in the cheeks then whispered, "Niall."

"Our other stripper?!"

"Um, yeah," She answered shyly.

"Oh, that's why you're all dressed up. I knew he was into you." I said matter-of-factly.

"Shut up!" She yelled while walking towards the door.

"Oh, and by the way, we have ants." Nina informed as she left for her brunch date with Niall.

I looked at the coffee table to where I had placed my cinnamon bun the night before, and surely enough there were black ants covering half of the pastry with a trail of more coming from the door to eat the cinnamon bun that I made the mistake of not consuming the night before.


	2. Strawberry Lemonade

Nina's POV

Scarlett had just left the club with Harry and Louis. I was left in the entrance hall with Grace about to have her drop me off. The night was the most fun I had since we've moved here. Watching Scarlett blush and giggle and be a complete dork in front of two hot guys that wanted to bang her was hilarious. And that Niall guy who kept wanting my attention was cute. A bit annoying, but cute. Such a shame he was a stripper though, he was cute with his little sailor costume but hot when he ripped it off.

"Hey Nina! Wait up!" I turned around to see Niall in a hoodie over a tank top and sweatpants running full speed towards Grace and me. "Hey Nina, where ya headed?"

"No place special," I answered awkwardly.

"I can change th-" He tried to respond coolly.

"No thanks," I cut him off smiling.

"You don't wanna have me over?"

"Um, NO!" I nodded harshly for emphasis.

"Come on, I want to be able to look after my guys. Ya know make sure they don't break anything.. And my dorm mate Liam may or may not have texted me saying he was 'busy' and that I should NOT go back there tonight," he explained using puppy-dog eyes.

"Ugh," I sighed heavily, "alright, but only because you put on a show for free.

"Okay. Thanks," he said a bit put off about my free show comment.

"Grace, can you drop me and Magic Mike off?"

"Sure," she smiled.

"Thanks."

We left the club and found our way to her silver Ford Focus. Grace drove, I sat in the front passenger seat and Niall sat behind Grace. I turned to my window and stayed focused on the changing blur of colors against the dark night sky and the stars surprisingly shining in the city. I hadn't seen the stars since I have been back home. Less pollution today, I guess.

The ride home consisted of me looking in the mirror to catch Niall's eyes watching me before both of us turning away quickly. And passing by food joints that reminded me of the pizza-craving appetite a suppressed to fit nicely into my dress. Why I hadn't eaten before so I look hot was a mystery to me. Food is greater than everything. Except Scarlett. The only person I had ever truly loved. My Soul-Twin. The sister I never had. Maybe I shouldn't have let her go home with those two. She couldn't possibly end up with either of them. Two guys that are that close can't sleep with a girl and be okay if only one starts a relationship with her. Especially if they were there for the act. She hadn't been as happy since she dumped Dick, her ex-boyfriend.

The car came to a stop in front of my apartment building. I turned to Grace quickly to mutter a thanks and got out the car along with Niall. I closed the car door and said goodbye to Grace with the expression 'HELP ME' on my face and in my eyes. She giggled a bit before driving off into the distance. Niall turned to me then to the building then back at me and smirked.

"So... you take all the guys home first date?" He joked playfully.

"Ugh, just come," I urged him into the building with me.

We entered the building quickly. I hurried into the elevator while Niall got distracted and had to touch all the gold colored picture frames in the hall. He finally made it in and I punched in the floor number. I sighed exaggeratedly. He turned to me and smiled. He came up to me and leaned down to my ear. He sighed a bit like he smelled me or something. He whispered, "So... What's next?"

"Pizza," I said confidently.

"Good, I'm starving," he announced leaning off me before the elevator ding-ed.

I lead him to my place and unlocked the door. I was scared to enter. I prayed that Scarlett and 'friends' made it to her room. I pushed Niall in first to make sure they did before I entered. I heard a groan come from Scar's room and cringed. At least it wasn't Scarlett. I rushed to my room to quickly change into a pink tank, a green hoodie, yoga pants, and combat boots. I was nearly done when Niall walked in on me pulling up the pants and ran away like a little kid, smiling. I grabbed my purse and hurried out. I grabbed Niall by the back of his neck and dragged him out of my place almost running.

"I am hungry, but we pretty much zipped out of there. What's the rush?" He asked while we reentered the elevator.

"Do you think they finished THAT quick?"

"No..."

"I don't want to be there to hear that."

"At least you know they're doing it and are prepared," he laughed, "you could just walk in on them unknowingly. Like this one time I came home and my roommate was doing his ex-girlfriend, well then girlfriend, on the kitchen counter."

"That's rough, buddy," I snorted as we got off and into the hallway.

"I know, we had to move because of that incident. I couldn't live in a world where I had to prepare food where I know Liam banged a ho. There was too much pain." He explained jokingly.

We walked out the building laughing. We turned around the corner. When a familiar face caught my attention. Dick, Scarlett's ex-boyfriend. The biggest asshole I have ever met. What kind of jerk tries to cheat on his girl with her best friend.

"Duck!" I whisper-screamed.

"Why are we ducking?"

"Because of that douchebag across the street."

"That tallish Justin Bieber haired dude?" Niall genuinely questioned.

"Yeah that jerk."

I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the pizza place I was intending to go to, while still ducking. I tried to quickly run to safety when Dick decided to cross the street.

"Hey Nina!"

"Crap," I whispered to myself while noticing I was still holding Niall's hand.

Dick approached me with his stupid, wannabe flirty sexiness. He ran a hand through his hair while trying to seductively lick his dry lips.

"Nina," he started, looking me up and down, "You lost weight. You were hot, but now you're like damn. Who's this guy? Is he your gay best friend? Are you his gay best friend? It's about time, I mean you and Scarlett were a little too close and you denied me. No straight girl would not want to do this. So you wanna call up your girlfriend and you both can score with me?"

My knee met up with his testicles with all the strength I can manage without losing my balance. He fell forward onto his knees before the rest of his body fell to lay on the concrete pavement. He groaned in pain and my satisfaction of his misery transferred onto my face in a smile.

"Scarlett is busy with two guys at the moment and I'd still rather eat pizza, Dickhead." I mock answered.

Niall laughed at my lame name calling, while we continued walking finally reaching our destination. As we entered we were greeted by the wonderful scent of pizza. I inhaled dramatically and sighed exaggeratedly. Niall mumbled something like 'I love you, pizza.'

Then I turned to him, looked him deep in the eye, and asked, "What kind do you like?"

This was the most serious question I have ever asked, and possibly the most difficult question had ever had to answer. He gulped.

"I like them all," he said nervously.

"Of course, but what's your favorite?"

"What's yours?" He quickly asked.

"That wasn't the question, bitch. What's your favorite?"

"Pepperoni," he whispered.

"Cheese it is," I decided for our order.

"You don't like pepperoni?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Nope. It tastes weird and is overrated."

"Maybe you just have deformed taste buds because pepperoni is the best."

"Nu-uh, olives and mushrooms are the best," I argued.

"Yeah, you do have weird taste buds."

"Pshh, so cheese?"

"Yeah, cheese." He agreed on my suggestion.

I walked up to the counter. The waiter turned to us and offered me a weak, small smile while leaning over with his elbows resting on the counter and his face in his hands, like he had a long, hard day.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked lazily.

"Yeah, can I get a large cheese pizza?"

"Sure," he started quietly before it took a violent turn, "ONE LARGE CHEESE PIZZA FOR THESE TWO KIDS!"

Niall and I took two steps back and blinked twice. We sheepishly backed up until we found a table and took a seat. We stared at each other engaging in a staring contest. We kept our eyes locked for at least two minutes before I blinked slowly. We both burst out laughing.

"I thought... that guy was... nearly asleep," Niall managed to let out between bursts of laughter.

"He sure did make a fabulous Corpse Bride Town Teller impression," I said giggling.

We laughed and laughed, until we heard "ORDER'S READY!"

We continued laughing as we got up. I pulled out my wallet from my purse, taking out the money needed and a tip. I paid and Niall got the pizza. We exited, laughing.

He held the pizza in his left hand and was wiping the tears from laughter with his left hand while I stood on his right wiping my tears with my sleeves. We walked around the corner headed back to my apartment. His hand found mine. His fingers slightly rubbing against mine. I quickly drew my hand back and pushed him by his arm weakly towards the building with my left hand. He giggled and grabbed my hand anyway. And I let him.

We entered the building all giggly like a school girl. We skipped down the hall into the elevator. I quickly pushed in the floor number and turned towards Niall. He smiled at me, and mouthed 'I'm hungry' at me. I mouthed 'me too' at him. The elevator ding-ed and we got to my apartment. I unlocked the door.

And I heard screams.

I hurriedly left the room dragging Niall with me. I squealed at him. And he ahhed at me. We laughed. I cried.

"Do you think they're done?" I whispered, scared.

"Yeah, Harry and Louis are boys. They are DONE for the night."

We laughed and re-entered the living room. I paused to make sure that I would not hear any more sounds I did not want to hear. I led him to the dining room table, pulling out our chairs, and sat in my seat. Niall set the pizza down and sat.

"You pulled out my chair, ooo, such a gentleman." Niall thanked me.

"You are so very welcome, my good lady," I laughed, " Now hand me a slice."

Niall gave me a beautiful triangle of pizza. The cheese was stretching off the sides from being torn away from the neighboring slices. The cheese had a gorgeous pattern of where the cheese is light brown in spots. I took a bite, and the chewy savoriness exploded in my mouth. The crust was so soft and perfectly not too thin nor thick. The sauce tasted of fresh tomatoes, garlic, and oregano. It was not overpowering nor was there too much. The cheese was the best part. It had a delicious blend of cheeses that created an exquisite flavor. It tasted like my childhood and victory.

"Nina! This is really good pizza," he moaned.

"Shh, let me enjoy my food."

"But it's oh sooo, good," he insisted on trying to seduce me with food.

"Quit being weird while I eat," I demanded.

"Fine, do you have beverage? Not something girly, like PINK champagne," he insulted my drink of choice, he discovered earlier that night.

"Yo tengo strawberry lemonade," I smiled at another pink drink.

"Sure," he huffed.

I got up out of my seat, made my way to the fridge, and opened the door. I pulled out the lemonade and set it down on our suckish, scratched, cheap counter. I opened the cabinets and fished out the cups. I poured the pink, tart drink into the cups and handed one to him.

"Thank you, for your liquid girlishness," he mocked thanked.

I glared at him and took my seat, happy to continue to eat my foodgasm-inducing pizza. He gave up on trying to seduce me with food. That never works on females anyway.

Niall leaned forward over the table. He gave me a creepy smirk and asked "Do you wanna hear a secret?"

I grabbed my drink prepared for a stupid pickup line. I took a sip of the delicious pinkness.

"I'm not a stripper," he stated calmly like eating a sandwich on a Tuesday afternoon.

I spat out my drink onto myself and started choking. He tried handing me my lemonade before I pushed it away, coughing up the remaining liquid.

"You're not a stripper?!"

"No, Harry and Louis just let me come and get into costume tonight while Zayn is out," he explained.

"Dude! You can totally pass as a stripper!"

"Thanks. I think," he said confused while adorably tilting his head.

"So," I started out mock seductively, "how many lap dances did you give today?"

"One," he said confidently, "well technically none because I was not even close to Scarlett when it happened."

"A fake-stripper who doesn't even give lap dances. You suck." I teased.

"I can make it a questionable two if you want," he offered faux sexually.

"Nope!" I quickly replied.

"Aw, don't be like that. The job is to please the client." He winked.

"Shut up," I giggled while running into my room.

Niall followed me into my room, running passed me before plopping himself on my bed starfish style. I playfully pushed him and climbed over him so that I can get to my side. His arm slid down from above my head to come underneath my neck and wrap around me.

"You're pretty cool," I admit.

"Yeah, I'd like to think so," he joked.

"Such a shame this is the last time we'll ever hang out."

He quickly sat up and grabbed my hand with both of his. He asked with shocked disappointment in his eyes, "W-What? W-Why not? Why is that?"

"Look Niall," I sat up while explaining, "Scarlett's my best friend, and Harry and Louis are your friends. I can't drag her through their lives because of you. You know how girls are. She'll be single and you know, vulnerable. It'd be unfair to her. It's not like she'll end up with one of them. She could fall into a depression. I don't want to make it difficult for her. Just for a possibly short-lived relationship. I'd rather not deal with the trouble. I'm sorry, but I love her, and I just met you."

"Nina, when did you have time to think through all that?" He questioned while trying to figure out a large uninterrupted time frame.

"Dude!" I tried to put him back in focus.

"Oh yeah! We have other single guys in our circle Scarlett can date, although it would be weird with Harry and Louis being an item," he tried.

"What?!"

"Scarlett is the definition of Zayn's type," he said ignoring his previous statement.

"You let my best friend fuck two gay guys?!" I seethed in anger.

"Well, bisexual. It's really different."

"Oh right because that makes things better. Her being the third wheel and all," I sarcastically agreed.

"Calm down. She's having birthday sex, she'll get special treatment. And it's definitely a one time thing for everyone, including Scarlett. I think she'll understand. And her best friend might find her her future husband." He effectively argued.

"And what if they work out and we don't. I'll be in the position I don't want Scarlett in."

He leaned in towards me and whispered, "I wouldn't let that happen if we did get together."

His lips brushed against mine in a soft kiss. He grabbed my jaw, gently guiding my face to look up at him. Niall smiled and then challenged, "If you still like hanging out with me by the end of the night, then go out to brunch with me tomorrow morning, and we'll find a way we can be together without hurting either of our friends."

"Alright."

"Did you know that foxes actually bark?" He asked brightly.

"Yeah, and a duck's quack doesn't echo."

"Penguins don't mate for life, only for the mating season," he continued.

"A pig's orgasm can last up to 30 minutes."

We talked about animals for hours, about what our favorite animals were, the most exotic ones we have seen, and other random facts. Our conversation took a turn in all directions. We talked about our childhoods. How he's studying business and I study biochemistry. His plans to travel to America and how I was missing California. We both had no plans after college. We both had one older sibling. He loved watching soccer, and I loved to watch football. We both hated the movie adaptation of The Last Airbender. He likes "Viva la Vida," and I like "The Scientist." He likes people, but hates tight spaces while I hate people, but love being in smaller spaces. We had both opposing viewpoints and tons in common.

It was within our conversations that I noticed how his eyes light up when he talks about something he likes. How his smile makes his face soften like it's his natural resting position. How he leans in to listen when I talk about something I like. How he throws his head back and laughs when I say something particularly funny. How he shies away, embarrassed that he likes chick flicks and Taylor Swift's music. How he licks his lips when the topic of food came up. How my lamp shone perfectly on him when potatoes were brought up. He softened my hard heart, so that it's squishy. Not melted, it's not like he's a puppy playing with a bunny.

"What's your favorite brunch food?" Niall slyly asked me.

"Waffles," I smiled.

Niall started, "Of course, that was a double question-" 

"Duh," I cut him off.

"-So here is a follow up question," he leaned in,"what time works for you?'

"11:30 works for me," I answered.

"You left the pizza out." Niall remembered.

"It's like 5 A.M. how could I have forgotten it. I am a terrible person." I said with my head in my hands.

"Might as well get another slice," he said before getting up to leave my room.

I sighed while getting up. I left my room and walked to the kitchen. It was cold in the apartment, but it's not like Scarlett or I need to spend money when we can cuddle with our guests, which cost me money earlier. He was already eating a slice of cold-ish pizza when I heard footsteps. Niall walked towards the sound and leaned over. Louis and Harry came into my line of vision looking like they were trying to be quiet despite their normal sounding footsteps. They had their clothes on normally, but their hair was messed up. They hadn't noticed Niall and me watching them so it came as a surprise to them when Niall decided to break the silence.

"Hey guys. Want a slice?" Niall chirped.

"Oh Sh-" Louis started to exclaim before Harry shushed him.

"Yeah?" Niall asked handing two slices of pizza in their direction.

"Sure," Harry answered grabbing a slice, and Louis doing the same.

They ate their pizza while examining Niall's and my clothing and hair. They probably noticed that our appearances were still neat as opposed to theirs. Louis quickly finished his slice to question us, giving us a judging look. He asked, "Why are you here?"

"I live here," I sarcastically answered.

He rolled his eyes at me while Niall answered, "Liam's having a stay-in date."

"So did you two, ya know?" Harry asked.

"NO." I quickly answered.

"Then why are you up so early?" He rebutted.

"She's funny," Niall smiled.

"You have a nice friend, Nina was it?" Louis commented.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Well, this is awkward," said Harry.

"We're gonna get going now," Louis decided.

They walked to the front door and I followed behind them. I noticed that Harry's shirt was on backwards. Poor kid. Harry went through the door first and when Louis followed behind him, I couldn't resist smacking dat ass. He quickly turned around to glare at me, and I just gestured at him to leave my home. I locked the door behind them and returned to the kitchen to finally put the pizza away.

"I ate your crusts," Niall told me.

"Thanks, better not waste food," I joked.

He smiled at me and yawned.

"I'm tired," I admitted after yawning too.

"Me too," he agreed already returning to my room.

We got back to my room and lied down. We faced each other and smiled. Niall put his palm on my cheek to stroke my cheek. We stayed like this for a while before he leaned in to kiss me. He did it properly this time rather than a quick peck, and it was nice. He wished me a good night and I did the same before falling asleep with pure warmth.

The next morning I woke up to a note on the dresser next to my bed that read, 'Good Morning. Caravan King's Cross on Granary Square 11:30. Don't you dare be late.'

I smiled to myself. Then I suddenly remembered to check the time. I violently turned towards my clock, relieved to find that it was only 9:45. I got ready, curled my hair, and put on makeup. I spent too much time trying to choose between my pink short-sleeved dress, or my floral skirt. I decided on the dress, and quickly chose shoes and accessories. By the time I was ready it was only 10:25, so I decided to make my delicious hot cocoa. I just started my mug when I heard Scarlett come into the kitchen.

"Good, you're up. I was beginning to think the screams I heard last night was the sound of you being murdered," I greeted her harshly.

"Ha," she sarcastically laughed, "thanks for taking me out last night. It was an experience."

"Yeah, I heard," I bluntly replied remembering the disgusting sounds, "soooo, I'm gonna go out for brunch today if it's okay to leave you alone."

"Of course it's okay to leave me alone, I've been an adult as of yesterday, duh. And who the hell are you going out to brunch with?"

"Ummmmmm," I awkwardly extended, feeling my cheeks heat up before I whispered, "Niall."

"Our other stripper?!" She questioned.

"Um, yeah," I answered awkwardly.

"Oh, that's why you're all dressed up. I knew he was into you." she said matter-of-factly.

"Shut up!" I yelled while walking towards the door, "Oh, and by the way, we have ants." 

I left our apartment quickly to arrive early at the restaurant. I took a cab with a creepy foreign driver that kept trying to make small talk. I quickly paid and left. When I got there, I noticed Niall already sitting down at a table. He was look at his phone then he turned to me. He smiled wide and got out of his chair to hug me.

"Hey Nina," he greeted while smelling my hair.

"Hey," I replied while checking out other people's food.

We sat down and ordered our food. My pumpkin waffle was delicious on it's own, but when topped with ricotta, pecans, and maple syrup made it so delicious, I forget why I don't always eat breakfast foods. Niall also seemed to be enjoying his toast and eggs. He didn't get weird with his food again which was a good sign. He took a sip of his drink and then looked over to me.

"So..." Niall started awkwardly.

"So..." I repeatedly.

"We said that we would find a way to be together," he said getting serious.

"Yeah, okay," I said uncomfortably.

"So, I think Scarlett and Zayn would make like the third most perfect couple," he states.

"Who are the first two?" I asked.

"First Harry and Louis," he quickly followed up with,"Second is you and me."

"Of course we are," I laughed.

"So, will we set up Zayn with Scarlett?" He asked with bright eyes.

"I don't know," his face dropped,"I mean what if we don't even work out. It'll be weird and awkward."

He sighed, "Okay. So if we don't break up within a year will you ship them like I do?"

"Well, we should time it better, I mean it starts getting pretty serious around eight months. If we last that long without any chance of breaking up, I'll set her up with him." I agreed.

Niall smiled wide. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. That was the most sickenly adorable thing ever. The rest of our meal was spent eating in silence, mostly because the food was that good, and partly because I was mentally planning how I'm gonna set up Scarlett with Niall's friend. If she isn't dating someone already by then, and if I approve of Zayn when Niall introduces me to him. And then I would have to hang out with him alone to see if Niall makes a big difference on his behavior. And all other types of variables that can go wrong. Unless he literally is Scarlett's knight in shining armor then I can back off the Mama Bear train a little bit. But not too much.

After the restaurant, we went to the park nearby. Luckily there were only a few children who decided that monkey bars and slides were more enjoyable than swings. Niall pushed me on the swings for a while before I decided that my preferred way to die was not by flying off the swing at a high point and splitting my head open. I pushed him on the swings and he decided that he wanted to see if he can go so hard he flips over the bar. He couldn't. Later we got ice cream cones, both rocky road, and sat down on a bench and talked about nothing for so long we saw the sun set. At the end of the date he walked my to my apartment building.

"Hey, I still don't have your number," he remembered.

"Damn it. I thought I could get away before you asked me for it," I joked while grabbing his phone to enter myself as a contact.

"Don't you want mine?" He asked confused.

"I"ll find out tomorrow morning, won't I?" I subtly asked for a good morning text.

"Yeah," he smiled, "Good night, Nina."

"Good night, Niall."

He quickly kissed me goodbye, making a cute spectacle under the building's outdoor lighting. He walked away down the street, before I entered the building. I got to the apartment to find Scarlett watching Spongebob in the living room area. Of course she was.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Oh hey, how'd your date go?" She asked lowering the volume on the T.V.

"Great! Is there still pizza?"

"Yeah there is like three slices left," she answered.

"Good."

I warmed up a slice, and noticed that Scarlett turned the T.V. off. She got two glasses out and opened the fridge she pulled out the strawberry lemonade and turned to me in question. I nodded, and she poured it in both cups. She held one out to me, and I started to reach out for it before she quickly pulled it back.

"First tell me, what'd you do? Did you kiss?" She asked while holding my drink captive.

"We hung out in a park. And yes, we did kiss. We kissed last night too. Now give me my drink!"

"What? When did that happen?" 

I told her how we hung out last night after she left. How we went to go get pizza and had a run in with Dick. How I kicked Dick in the balls. How we had talked all night. How I smacked Louis' ass. How we agreed to have brunch the next morning. How he quoted Peggy Carter to me on a good morning note. How I decided that I'd like to keep him for as long as I can.

"Damn it. Now I wish I wasn't single." she admitted and I choked a bit on the drink I was finally handed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find someone this year," I said while she was completely oblivious to what Niall and I were planning.

"I sure hope so," she started, "Hey I'm going to Victoria's Secret to buy something with the birthday money from my parents."

"Take me with you!"


End file.
